


Rewrite the Stars

by EpicNerd



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Pining Lance (Voltron), allurance, stubborn allura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28752234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicNerd/pseuds/EpicNerd
Summary: Lance and Allura are both aware of what they want. The only thing is...is that they see two distinctly different ways of handling their emotions.
Relationships: Allura/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 4





	Rewrite the Stars

After docking the blue lion in its hangar, Lance strolled out, hanging his armour up before entering the rest of the Castle of Lions in search of Princess Allura, who he knew was most-likely in the control room. After another battle against the galran empire, Lance felt his heart soaring in his chest from adrenaline.

“Today’s the day, Lance. You can do it!” he whispered to himself as he picked up the pace to a light jog.

Ever since he laid eyes on the Alteann princess, he was star-struck, enamored by her very presence whenever he was lucky enough to be in it. He was left breathless every time he saw her, for crying out loud! How could he possibly deny being absolutely in love with her? And, he may be crazy, but he felt that she loved him too.

Making his way into the control room, he almost trips due to being enchanted when she turns around to greet him with a smile. Her eyes! They reminded him of what a lake looked like when the sun hit it just right to make it shimmer. He could gaze into her eyes for the rest of his life if she would let him.

“Lance! Glad to see you’re okay; it was a rough battle today,” she said before turning back to her console.

Even her voice made him bubble over with ecstasy, and hearing her say his name was like hearing a choir of angels sing. He was infatuated with her; plain and simple. And he has to confess to her, he has to!

“Hey, Allura?” Lance called out, cupping his hand on the back of his neck.

She turns back, still smiling as if the thought never occurred to her to stop.

“Yes? What is it, Lance?”

“Can we talk? In private?” he asks, adding the second request after his eyes darted to and away from Coran.

“Um, sure.”

Confused as to Lance’s sudden apprehension, Allura follows him out of the room, though they stopped short when he saw that the hallway was empty. Turning back around, he took a deep breath, smiling at her with a goofy grin.

“You, uh, were really good today, leading Voltron and all.”

“Thank you! You weren’t too bad yourself with the blue lion!”

“Thanks,” Lance mumbles, looking down at his feet as he blushed slightly.

“Lance, are you alright?”

“Yeah! I’m fine, Princess. Don’t worry about me.”

“Good to hear. I better get back now so that I can open a wormhole.”

Allura turns to leave, and Lance has to shake his head to fight off his nerves before grabbing her by the wrist to stop her.

“Actually, I’m not fine. I’m not fine at all.”

She turns back to him, worry in her eyes.

“What’s wrong?”

“I like you, Allura; a lot. I like your eyes and your smile and how you make me feel any time you talk to me. I like how fierce you can be at times and kind at others. I like how loyal you are to the team, even when things get really scary. Just…everything about you makes me realize that I love you,” Lance confesses, hardly breathing.

Allura stared at him with a mix of shock and fear before she looked away guiltily.

“Look, Lance, you’re a nice guy, and I’m glad that you’re a part of Voltron. But we are at war with Zarkon.”

“I get that; I really do.”

“Then you’ll understand why I cannot return your feelings.”

She tries to leave again, and, though he does not grab at her wrist again, he is able to stop her once more with his words.

“I’d take on the entire galran empire by myself, without Blue, if it meant that I got to be with you.”

She turns to him yet again, and he takes his opportunity. In one swift movement, he closes the gap between him, taking one of her hands in his and using his other one to cup her cheek, gently holding her close.

“I can accept and move on if the case was that you didn’t return my love, but I get the feeling that you do. Allura, yes, war is scary, and it does call for our attention, but you and I can still be together and beat Zarkon. Think about it, think about how far away Earth is, and think about the distance that Blue travelled to bring me to you.”

“Lance…”

“There are so many things that I don’t know the answers to, just as there are so many things that scare me. But, what scares me more than anything is the idea that I have the opportunity to make you as happy as you make me and I don’t take it.”

“Lance-”

“Just…” he murmurs before leaning closer, waiting until she closes her eyes before pressing his lips against hers, closing his eyes as well.

A sense of calm washed over Lance, as if every wrong had been rightened, every monster slain, and every problem solved. His hand that had been holding Allura’s lets go to hold her by the hip, pulling her closer. In turn, she wraps her arms around his neck. When they break to breathe, he presses his forehead against hers.

“You were destined to lead Voltron, and I was destined to be the blue paladin, but our fates end there. We can rewrite the stars for everything else…if you want to,” he says quietly.

Allura pauses before smiling, kissing him once more in response.


End file.
